Googly-Eyed Idiots
by RaydorCakes
Summary: A little one-shot for the #raydordrawermystery ! Shandy as well because I freaking love them 3


_A/N: The mystery of Raydor's drawer will finally be solved! I felt I had to write this story again, because I received hate messages on my other story following this prompt. I would hope that as adults/young adults, and as a group, that we would not talk down on and belittle others. If you have a problem with anyone's writing, keep that opinion in your head. We writers put lots of time and thought into our stories. Common courtesy ladies and gents, use it. Thanks! ~CJ_

~oOo~

Told from Sharon's perspective :D

~oOo~

I walk briskly into the murder room early Monday morning when I notice my office door ajar. I step quietly towards the door, one hand raised, just incase. When I see my office is empty, I let out a sigh and shut the door, placing my purse on my desk. The desk makes a creaking noise and I quickly pick up my purse. The noise stops, so I place my purse back on the desk, the noise beginning again. I decide the chair is a safe place for my purse, so I sit it down and leave my office.

~oOo~

"Excuse me...?" I knock quietly on the maintenance door and it opens quickly.

"Yes m'am?" A man with a southern accent and scraggly blond hair answers, his hands calloused and covered in dirt.

"Hi, yes, my name is Captain Sharon Raydor from Major Crimes down the hall, could you come look at my desk?"

He looks me over for a moment, whether he was questioning my status as an officer, or the problem with my desk I don't know.

"Sure." He nods, pulling the door closed and following me to my office.

~oOo~

"Oh!" He drawls once we are inside my office, "I was cleaning in here last night! I was told to vacuum all of the carpet, so I had to move your desk! One side snapped I think, I'm working on getting a new'un delivered. Really sorry about that! I was gonna tell you later, didn't think you'd be in this early."

"It's fine, really." I reply, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the desk out of habit, jumping forward when it creaks again.

"I'd suggest emptyin' it out Miss." He stops in the doorway before walking out, "New one should be up by tomorrow."

"Thank you." I purse my lips and shake my head as the team gathers in the murder room, Andy walking towards me with a cup of tea.

"Good morning!" He greets cheerfully, handing me my mug and closing the door, "How are you?"

"Good Andy, thank you." I can feel myself blushing when he steps closer to me, I avert my eyes and look instead into my mug of tea, swirling the pinkish liquid.

"Are you okay?" There's concern in his voice and I internally scream when he places his hand on my shoulder, "You look a little off."

"Hm? No Andy I'm fine, just a little flustered. Maintenance, they broke my desk, need to empty it all out _and_ complete all this paperwork." I sigh without thinking and I immediately know he's going to volunteer to help me.

"I... I could help?" He shrugs, a boyish grin working its way across his face, "If you want me to, of course."

"I don't know Andy." I want him to help but I don't want things to be more awkward, "I mean, it's my desk, full of my personal stuff."

"Oh come on," he kids with a chuckle, "what's in there anyway?"

"Just... stuff." I reply frustratedly, walking to the other side of my desk and taking a seat.

"What kind of stuff?" He sips his mug of tea and quirks an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Go! Get out!" I laugh and wave my hand towards the murder room, "I'll call for help if I need narration!"

"Sure thing Sharon." He replies with a laugh, shaking his head before joining the rest of the team.

~oOo~

I swivel in my chair and begin to inspect the desk. I don't see or feel any cracks in the wood, and all the nuts and bolts seem to be intact. I rub my temples before standing up, pressing the palms of my hand on the desk and pushing with all my weight. The desk starts to shake and before I can stand up straight, the desk breaks, both it and myself falling to the floor with a loud crash.

"Captain what the hell are you-?" Provenza is the first through the door, I see Andy behind him covering his mouth in an attempt to mute his laughter.

"Lieutenants! Are you just going to stand there or help me up?"

"Yes, oh, of course Captain." Provenza grumbles, stepping over the pieces of oak and to my left side. Andy is on my right side seconds later, both of them hoisting me up.

"Are you hurt?" Andy asks, continuing to hold onto my arm.

'I'm fine, thank you." I wince when I try to pull my arm away from him, "I'm fine."

"Let me see. You don't look fine." He urges.

"Neither of you are_ fine_." Provenza scoffs and throws his hands in the air before leaving my office in a huff.

"Andy, please. Go out with the others. I'm alright."

"Really?" He quirks an eyebrow, "How 'bout you bend your wrist then, hm?"

I start to bend my wrist when pain shoots up my arm. I squeeze my eyes shut and draw a quick breath. He was right.

"Come on, let's take you to the hospital." He places an arm around my waist and guides me through the wreckage of my desk, its contents covering the floor.

"Andy I can take myself."

"Sharon." He places a hand on my cheek and I feel myself shudder, "You need a doctor."

"Thank you." I smile and place my hand on top of his, delicately removing it from my cheek, "Let's go."

~oOo~

"See, right there." The doctor points with her pen to the x-ray on the screen, "You broke your wrist right at the joint. Here's a prescription for painkillers, one of the nurses will be right in to cast your arm."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day." She smiles and opens the door.

"You too." Andy responds for me with a wave, "See I told you." He boasts, sitting across from me in a chair, while I'm stuck sitting on the uncomfortable exam table.

"Yes we all know you were right." I mock, hopping down from the table and walking to the screen where my x-rays were being displayed, "Don't get used to it."

"Sharon?" He whispers and I feel him place his hand on my shoulder again.

"Hm?" I turn to look at him and he gently picks up my hand, kneeling down and kissing it, "What are you doing?!" I'm both shocked and fascinated by his gesture.

"Didn't your mom ever give you magic healing kisses?" He teases, groaning as he stands back up, "Who said there aren't magical lieutenant healing kisses?" _Damn him for being so attractive._

"I don't think that's gonna help much." I giggle and shake my head, letting my hair cover my face so he can't see me blush. I turn quickly when I hear a knock at the door, "Come in."

"Sharon?" A nurse asks, closing the door and going to the sink.

"That's me." I frown, spinning on my heel.

"I'll be casting your arm today. It shouldn't hurt at all. Can you lay down on the table for me?" She asks and Andy smirks, covering his mouth for what feels like the hundredth time today, "I'm going to wrap your arm in a bandage, cover it in plaster, and then wrap it again. Sound okay?"

"Of course." I close my eyes and lay back on the table, "I have kids, I've been through this enough times."

The nurse chuckles and I hear her turn around, no doubt to wink at Andy.

~oOo~

Andy and I step off the elevator and into the murder room when I am immediately bombarded by Sykes.

"Captain, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Amy, thank you." I force a smile, pulling my casted arm closer to my body, "Any news while I was gone?"

"No." She shrugs, placing her hands on her hips, "Still filling out reports, the usual."

"Thank you Amy." I smile and turn towards my office, "If anyone needs anything I'll be in my office."

I let out a sigh and close my eyes, shutting the door and leaning back against it. I hear a soft knock on the door and I jump away from it, my breath catching in my throat.

"Yes?" I ask slightly annoyed, seeing Andy on the other side of the door.

"I thought maybe, ya know, since you only have one hand, you'd want my help?" He crosses his arms over his chest and props himself in the doorway, his warm chocolate eyes burning into me.

"Fine." I sigh reluctantly, ushering him through the door and shutting it quickly, "But no funny buisness." I tease, waving my finger at him, "There should be some extra boxes in the break room, could you grab them for me?"

"Sure." He winks and leaves my office, a new kind of energy in his step.

I quickly fumble to the remnants of my desk and pick up the pieces, throwing them haphazardly into a smaller pile._ I have to find the picture before Andy gets back_, I tell myself, letting out a noise of frustration when I find nothing.

"Okay there?" He asks and quirks an eyebrow, sitting the boxes on the floor.

"Yes I'm fine." I respond, standing up and smoothing out my skirt, "You know what would make this easier?"

"No...?" He shrugs.

"One of those big trash cans, the kind with the wheels, then we won't have to haul all this back and forth."

"Great idea!" He smiles and leaves again.

I begin quickly rooting through the rubble again, trying to find the picture. The trash can was a sort of distraction, but also needed. I can't find the picture anywhere which meant Andy is bound to find it. I hear his footsteps and the rolling wheels advancing down the hallway so I quickly stand up, sticking my head out of the doorway.

"Andy?"

"Hm?" He stops, the trash can in between us, leaning forward just enough to keep it from moving.

"I think that's all the help I need, thank you."

"Nope." He replies in a childlike tone, maneuvering the trash can around me and into the middle of my office. He kneels down and starts gathering fragments of the desk, groaning as his knees crack before throwing the remnants away.

"Andy." I try to scold, but I sound more like a child, "I can do it."

"Nope." He responds again, standing up and gently pushing me into the chair behind me, "Don't you have paperwork?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for reminding me." I pick up a pen and my files from the floor, watching as he gathers more pieces of the desk before throwing them away. I still don't see the picture.

"Something interesting there?" He turns and quirks an eyebrow, a crooked grin breaking across his face.

"No, Andy." I reply without looking up from my files, "Shit!"

"Sharon?" He stands up and is quickly by my side, no doubt alarmed by the fact that I cursed.

"I'm right handed." I sigh, picking up my casted arm and dropping it back down, "Now what?"

"I'm sure Provenza would _love_ to help you fill out those files." He chuckles, taking them from me and carrying them to the murder room.

"Oh, I'm sure." I reply sarcastically, turning in the doorway to smile at him, "And Andy,"

"Yeah?"

"If you find a little silver picture frame, leave it for me to pick up please?"

"Okay Captain." He responds with a confused look, busying himself with the desk as I close the door.

~oOo~

"Captain, how many hours did Sykes work this week?" Provenza grumbles, no doubt annoyed by the extra work I was causing him.

"Ah, 86." I respond, staring blankly towards my office, watching Andy kneel for the eleventh time and placing more pieces in the trash can.

"Captain?"

"Yes?" I turn to look at him, placing my hands in my lap.

"How many hours did Julio work?"

"89." I look back to my office and smile at Andy, who crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out at me.

"You two." Provenza mutters, shaking his head, "Idiots, the both of you."

"I've been called worse." I laugh, standing up and walking towards my office, stepping inside and closing the door.

"Captain." Andy smiles, picking up two pieces of oak and throwing them away, "How's Provenza?"

"The same." He looks at me and I mimic his earlier action, sticking out my tongue and crossing my eyes.

"What's gotten into you?' He manages to ask through a fit of laughter, "Sharon?"

"Close the blinds, please." I laugh, covering my mouth with my casted arm.

"What is going on?" He's still laughing, his eyes pinched shut and teeth showing in a smile.

"Provenza called us idiots." I finally manage to control my voice, adding a serious tone, "But we haven't done anything stupid."

Andy stops laughing and sticks his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels, "Want me to talk to him?"

"No." I smile, stepping towards him and taking a deep breath, "I want you to kiss me."

"Uh, oh, uhm, okay?" He replies hesitantly as I place my good hand on his cheek, stroking it gently.

"Andy." I chuckle and shake my head before leaning up and meeting his lips with mine, everything that I'd been feeling finally exposed, "_Now_ we're idiots."

"Fine with me." He shrugs, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him with a kiss, "Been called worse."

"I told Provenza the same thing." I laugh into his mouth as he kisses me again, "So did you find the picture frame?"

"Yeah I did." He grins, resting his forehead against mine, "What's the big deal anyways?"

"Nothing." I chuckle, biting my bottom lip, "Nothing at all."

"Sure." He replies sarcastically and kisses me again when there is a knock at the door. I quickly jump away from him and wipe my face, laughing as he does the same.

"Captain we aren't finished with these reports." Provenza grumbles, "You two can make googly eyes at each other later."

"I think Andy's the only one left on the report,fill in that he worked 92 hours. I need to finish up in here and I'll be right out." Provenza huffs and turns away, "Lieutenant, take Andy with you please."

Andy turns and looks at me with pleading puppy dog eyes, mouthing the word 'idiots' with a goofy grin as he walks away. I close the door and lean back against it, letting out a deep breath. _I just kissed my lieutenant. Three times_. When I finally regain my composure I carefully walk to the corner of my office, the picture frame sitting face down on the floor. Had he looked at it, I don't know, but I pick it up and turn it over in my hands, grinning at the two faces smiling back at me. It was a picture of Andy and me the night of The Nutcracker, his arm around my shoulder, and one of my hands resting on his chest. Rusty had taken the picture when Andy wasn't looking, thus this picture was our little secret.

Maybe someday soon we wouldn't have to pretend.

~FIN.


End file.
